Subject number Seventeen
by Berenos
Summary: She watched her companions die and had already resigned to her fate, but for some reason or another, she was the only one who lasted until Sector Seven was uncovered and she was freed by her latest companion and his friends. How will cope a tortured, subjected former human being that does not belong with a species or another? What is the definition of human and that of a monster?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Third is a charm, is not? Here we go, from the start, Seventeen's story! Don't forget to comment your impressions, you'll make a noob writer happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Michael Bay/Hasbro do. I'm not making any money from this.**

**Chapter 1**

Subject Seventeen awoke with a start: someone was entering her cell. As always, her anonymous jailor wore one of those awful yellow anti-radiation gears, which made it impossible to her to make out anything besides that he was a male of average height. As he unlocked carefully the restraining that chained her to the walls and ceiling, she glared in between her mane of brown hair at him with all the hate she could muster, but stopped momentarily to stretch the best she could after the latest one was removed. It was a difficult task, considering that her arms were stuck at her back with heavy, one-pieced handcuffs and her feet were chained together, giving the minimal room to walk.

A distorted voice came out from his elongated mask "Out."

The girl stopped stretching and cursed mentally. The device that prevented her to bite down her tongue impeded her to talk, so she did the only thing she could do: growl and glare at his captor.

He lifted the electrified black stick as warning and she obediently moved out her cage, where another yellow clad man waited with identical stick in hand. While the second one hooked the metallic leash to the cuffs, the first man, slightly taller that the other, motioned the direction to take.

"Move."

After the first turns were taken, it was clear they were up to something big, judging by the amount of people joining them little by little. They paid no mind to her, and she was fine by that; the less they interacted with her, the better.

All the way, Subject Seventeen walked slowly, her head low and her eyes unfocused. Each step she took, that strange pull she felt gained force, and she dreaded what was to come. Experience was fresh in her mind, in the rare occasions she felt that pull was moments before they shot her with the ray-machine that started it all.

The subject came to a halt as soon as she recalled that and, even with her eyes closed, she could tell the atmosphere was thick with tension.

"Move."

She swallowed as she could, and shut her eyes even more tightly when she felt a hand at her back, trying to push her, but she had no intention to take another step.

Another voice talked, she wasn't sure who it was, but his tone was hard and uneasy at the same time. Perhaps they knew as well as her what was to come.

"Move. Subject number 17, **move**."

Shaking, she moved her head from left to right:

_No_.

A muffled cry escaped her as soon as the stick made contact with her nape, and she kneeled, sweating and breathing quickly through her nose. She was grabbed roughly by her upper arms, but there was nothing she could do besides groaning in pain, the electrical charge had stunned her muscles.

When she came to her senses, she was already strapped to a table, with those suction pad-like sensors attached to her head and a really large group of people around her, their gears gone, but that was not what attracted her attention.

There was another subject with her, but it wasn't the kid, subject Fourteen, or the old woman, subject Eleven, or another one she knew, for they were already dead. Not like this new companion was anything like them.

A _robot_. A half-frozen, trashing, wailing yellow robot. He – it seemed a male to her, at least – was chained to a table, like her, and it seemed like he was giving a hard time to anyone who dared to approach him.

"We need the N.B.E. to be still. Nitrogen!" As soon as those words were heard, the being besides her was left like lemon flavored Popsicle. Taking their chance, the operators freed his tying and soon after her leash. More orders were barked, but she was not paying attention to them anymore.

_He_ was looking at her, with the most innocent, bluest eyes, and that plus his rounded head and cute features reminded her to a pouting, confused child – like Fourteen -, as if silently asking 'What's gonna happen?'

Her heart melted at the sight.

Subject Seventeen diverted her eyes to the ground for a short moment before closing them and then locking eyes with him again.

_I'm sorry._

Before she could see if her mimicked apology had reached destination, a wave of pain went through her spinal cord. The experimentation had begun, and it was her turn. Ladies first, wasn't it?

Labored, yet muffled screams echoed through the enormous room they were in, and she wasn't sure anymore if they were hers, or his, for he was already being _tortured_ too.

"Sir, we're recording interferences in our system!"

"Energy's going low, Main generator's stopped working!"

"Use the Emergency generator, contact with Energy Department!"

There were some moments of respite between test and test, when the scientists read their constants and discussed between themselves about their meaning. It was in one of those, while she focused in taking spaced breaths, that she felt the weirdest of things at the back of her mind. It was like another… presence.

"Brain's activity has spiked up!"

_What the…?_

.:: You can hear me? ::.

"Analysis!"

It was official, Seventeen had lost her mind.

Scared as the first times she had been in captivity, the girl trashed and wiggled and another round of electrical charges took place, but it was shorter than the others. Exhausted and dizzied, she had not been aware they had stopped until she was grabbed by cold metal and put against something – a column? – smooth and a little cooler than the table. Faintly, she heard some people shouting, and new sounds yet to identify, and it was difficult to know what was being said.

"Listen to me, the cube's here and the Decepticons are coming-"

She was lifted in the air against the same something as before, and she was sure she had seen that yellow somewhere…

"No, no, forget them! Let them be, eh! They won't harm you!"

"Back off, he ain't an enemy!"

Subject Seventeen regained her focus little by little, and only then she noticed the rev-like sound at her back or the buzz coming from the right arm of her unusual, yellow-colored companion. She glared frightened at the large group of people surrounding them, and tried to hide between her newfound ally and his left arm, wanting to stay away from their captors.

.:: I won't let them harm _us_ anymore ::.

"Lower your weapons, they won't harm you, they're going to take you to the All Spark."

Seventeen shaking only grew when he did lower his weapon.

_No, no, no, no! Don't trust them, please; they'll only hurt us more!_

She heard some chirps coming from him and felt him steadying his posture, but he made no further movements to attack any of the humans before them. Then, the girl was lifted higher until she sat in his shoulders – with a protuberance between her legs as only fastening and still handcuffed –, then he took off after the humans leading the way. Needless to say she was completely, utterly confused, but the later events had given her a bit of hope, perhaps there was something other than to die like the rest of the subjects.

When they reached their apparent destination, she gazed wide-eyed at the big, huge, metallic cube, and the pull was stronger than ever. The thing was just in midair, with ladders and such all around it, and some sparks escaped its carved depts from time to time. Then, she shot a questioning look to her robot friend, who was gazing at with… devotion? Awe?

_What… _is_ it?_

Seeing he was not paying attention, she mumbled at him and shoved him with her shoulder, and he in turn gave her an apologizing look. The robot bent down and placed her on the ground, but her legs had no plan on working and she fell on her butt. He grabbed her shirt and lifted her up, but she fell again, this time against his hand.

.:: Can't you stand? ::.

She tested the unwilling limbs carefully, and denied with her head.

_It hurts._

.:: It'll be a moment ::.

After he… 'said' that, he approached the giant cube and lifted up his arms. Without warning, as he touched its surface, it began to… shrink and fold in itself and it lost size until it fitted in her yellow friend grasp. The curious thing was that the sparks that were released in the process _repaired_ all damage he had, maybe even charged him, for he made a little victory dance at the end. Then, as if recalling something, he spun around and approached the girl, to whom he moved the sparkling cube. Subject number 17 frowned at it, and the robot chirped in return, encouraging her to get a closer look.

Unsure, she did so, sniffing the cube a little as she went down, and released a surprised moan when its energy went over from nose to toes, but not in a painful way. In fact, she felt better than ever, or at least, better than ever since she was imprisoned by those crazy Scientifics. Slowly, she tested her body and its parts one by one as she could, and then stood up by herself almost – _almost_ – smiling triumphantly.

"Message from star fleet Captain – Roll out!" A mix of voices came out from her big friend, and she eyed him almost giggling, plainly ignoring all the fuss happening with the other people around them.

_You can read minds, yet you speak though radio stations?_

He seemed offended by that, and chirped almost angrily at her.

.:: It's you who's communicating with me, not the other way around ::.

"…Megatron is in the other hangar, Mission City…"

_Me? I've mentally screamed at those sadists since I'm here and none has ever given any indication they heard me._

Seventeen got as answer a final chirp and a rolling of eyes from his part before the yellow bot _transformed_ into a _car_, cube and all inside. As two persons approached them, she glared at the two menacingly before taking in their looks: a_ male_ and a _female_, teenagers, maybe younger than her. No Scientifics, no workers; plain adolescents, as she once was. Just what the hell was going on…?

The car's horn called out and she was taken from her thoughts as someone pushed her to the car, its – no, _his_ – doors opening by themselves.

"Kids, get into the car! Mr. Secretary, you must get the Air Force to take off! When we reach the town, Epps will signal our position!"

The doors closed and almost immediately the car speeded up, the security belt fasting around her by itself.

Not like she could have done a thing with those cuffs of hers, though.

_What's going on?_

.:: We must get the All Spark away form Megatron ::.

_Mega-what? What? _

.:: It's a long story, we don't have time! We're in the middle of war! ::.

"Erh, hello" The black haired girl sitting in the co-pilot seat spoke tentatively.

"Hello?" She was taken aback by a pair of piercing, green, feral eyes, but tried it again. "Ermm, I'm Mikaela, and he's my… friend, Sam." Seventeen closed her eyes and bowed a little her head as salute. Sam, who was sitting in the pilot seat but was not _driving_ – he wasn't even touching the steering wheel, and it moved by itself, probably due to the car's own movements – tried to put in an introduction of his own, but it was pretty much clear that he was nervous and he didn't fare very well.

"Y-yeah, I'm Sam, who are you?" Both girls glared at him, for it was _obvious_ she could not talk while muzzled.

_Dude, are all your acquaintances like this, or not all need _special_ assistance?_

.:: Don't take it on him! He's a good boy, we're _friends_ ::.

"Wait, let me see that thing… can you bent down your head a little?" The subject of experimentation did as told, giving her full access of her nape, and felt her fingers testing the restraining, but it did not loosen a bit.

"This needs a security code, three digits… I can't remove it without it."

The Sam-boy spoke up, wanting to help "Have you tried the common ones…? You know, one, two, three, one, one, one…"

Seventeen huffed, exasperated.

_Why me…?_

.:: Do you know the code? ::.

_No, but I'm sure it's harder than 'one, two, three'. Banachek became paranoid after Nine managed to get out his cage using a spoon. Lemme think…_

She was interrupted by a struggle between the couple at front; she wouldn't have cared less if it wasn't for Sam nearly strangling in the process.

_Make them stop!_

"Let me see Mikaela! I think I know it, it's Seven! You know, Sector Seven, their S-Seven underwe-"

"Sam, stop! You're choking her!" Seventeen wasn't sure how his mechanical friend did it, but perhaps it had something to do with his seat moving back and forth until Sam released her.

She could only breathe and count to ten; she would let it slip at the moment.

_Can you tell them to try seven, one, seven?_

Almost instantly, the radio blasted to life and those numbers were heard in-between static and various voices. "Is that the code, Bee? Ok, let's try out!" It was Sam who spoke, but she was positive it was Mikaela who introduced the combination.

The girl felt joyous as the confirmation voice pooped up 'Caution, releasing subject number Seventeen' and the muzzle unstrained, letting her spit it out maneuvering with her mandible.

_Ah, sweet, merciful air thought I'd never taste you again!_

For the first time in months, the girl spoke out loud, her voice coming cracked and low "Thank you, Mikaela."

_And thank you, mister Bee._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: First of all, I want to apologize for the delay, I had planned on update two weeks ago, but... well, what's done it's done. I'll try and update on Mondays, but I can't promise anything. Second, but more important, a big THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU to Bee4Ever for his/her costant support, and to Cutie Kyuubi for his/her wonderful review, I swear each time I look at those two a really big smile lits up my face :D **

**I'd really like to openly thank to the ones who have check the follow/favorite this storie of mine but, as they're not public, you'll have to stay with another big thanks to all of you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Michael Bay/Hasbro do. I'm not making any money from this.**

**Chapter 2**

The brunette at Bee's backseats watched the scenery with interest – the sky, the canyon, the river –, almost letting out a squeal of joy when some birds flew above them, tracing random patterns. She wondered for a brief second how would it feel like to fly, surely it would give a limitless sense of pure freedom.

Ah, freedom, everyone needed that from time to time. She _needed_ it. And fresh air, it seemed each time she inhaled though her nose she tasted Sam, Mikaela and Bee's own smells.

_Could you open a window? Pretty please?_

All windows opened fully, and Seventeen breathed the new scents contentedly while fidgeting with her hands, trying to remove the last of her fastenings, but to no avail: the handcuffs only answered to the voice of Thomas Banachek.

She wasn't going back to ask him to remove them, though.

In the front, both teenagers seemed to be anxious to get to wherever Bumblebee was going, especially the Sam-boy.

"How's the cube?"

"It's perfect!"

After a while, the young subject sighed, frustrated, and cleared her throat, gaining the attention of the other two passengers, her voice still raspy and cracked "When did this war begin? Who's fighting who?"

The young man turned to her quickly "W-war? Who said a-anything about war?"

Seventeen rolled her eyes in annoyance and then sent questioning look to Mikaela. So far, she had shown herself to be cooperative than him.

"Err, well… The Autobots are fighting to save Earth from Megatron-"

"-The who?"

.:: We are Autobots: autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron ::.

"_WHAT!?_" Seventeen missed the way the other two teens looked at her, and mumbled "…Trust me to miss something as big as an alien invasion…"

Without warning, the girl began to laugh maniacally, and it was then when the couple really took in her appearance: ragged, stained, long-sleeved shirt and pants that hardly hid the skeletal body beneath, bare-footed, uncut nails and, above all, a messy tangle of brown hair.

Just who was this half-starved girl, and what business did she have at the Hoover Dam?

"Ha, _Advanced Research Department_, my ass!" She barked between laughs "They were fooling around with another's techn-!"

This time she noticed how both teenagers shared a 'you-creep-me-out' look when she stopped mid-sentence, but paid no mind to it. She was beginning to feel other presences –besides Bee's – brushing against her own and she didn't know what to do: in one hand, she was curious as what those new ones could be saying, but in the other, it was extremely uncomfortable and she wanted to shy away from them.

"It's Optimus!"

Subject number Seventeen looked out just in time to see the most perfect, synchronized maneuvering, performed by a semi-truck, two heavy vehicles and a sports car, which were driving in the other sense of the road and were now following them, along with the soldiers.

Had not Bee said 'we' before?

Before she had time to do or say anything, those presences began to shout amongst themselves, making her close her eyes and groan in pain. Her yellow friend was there, quickly speaking with the new ones in a foreign language but, instead of calming them down, he was added to the confusion to the point she could not take it anymore.

_SHUT _THE HELL _UP!_

All shouting died at once in blessed quietness before they went on in a soft murmur. She reached out to them timidly, careful just in case they reacted hostile again.

_Are you …friends?_

.:: Indeed. My designation is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots ::.

She was touched by the gentleness of that new, regal… Cybertronian, and felt the hesitation before he spoke again.

.:: Bumblebee has told us the… unfortunate circumstances of your meeting ::.

Another – identified as one of the loudest before – voiced his opinion.

.:: I still don't see why do we fight for the humans ::.

.:: We've already had this discussion, Ironhide. Freedom is- ::.

.:: -the right of all sentient beings, I know! ::.

Afraid of a violent outcome, she distanced a little.

.:: Slow ya' aft, 'ide! Ya' scarin' 'er! ::.

There were some moments of silence before the latest one spoke again.

.:: The name's Jazz, an' ya' 'ave heard the slagga' Iron'ide, we 'elp humans, no 'arm 'em, so ya' 'ave nothin' to fear! ::.

Contemplating his words, she reclined in her seat, frowning.

_You help humans. How?_

It was Optimus Prime who answered her question.

.:: Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, wants to use the power of the All Spark to destroy all who stand against him ::.

Before she could think of anything, she was sent a myriad of images: their planet, Cybertron, before it was – again – consumed by war, Megatron, the so called All Spark…

Seventeen glanced at the cube that lay so innocently there, besides her. She was positive it was that thing what the Scientist were so concerned about, thus, the main source of the experimentation on her and many others.

_Sector Seven… I think they used it..._ _what is it? _

.:: We know not how it came to be, young one, but it entails the origin of our race. It's power can create life ::.

While she mulled the new information another Cybertronian spoke.

.:: When we reach the city and it is safe, I'll be taking a look at the both of you ::.

Bumblebee rumbled at this remark – presumably in annoyance – causing Mikaela and Sam a little scare, unaware of the silent conversation taking place.

.:: We're _fine_ ::.

.:: You won't be getting away this time, youngling. Better get used to it before **I** make you ::.

She didn't say a thing, but some of her discomfort managed to slip from her end of their mental _link_.

.:: He is Ratchet, our Chief Medical Officer; there is no need to worry about him ::.

She wasn't fully convinced of Optimus's words.

.:: _If_ ya' be'ave! ::.

After Jazz's poor imitation of Ratchet, the subject found herself giggling uncontrollably, but it soon died when the boy at front began to fret desperately.

"No, no, no, no!"

Speeding behind them, with siren and lights turned on, a police auto, along with a large, green, unidentified military vehicle were making a path in between the others on the road, not caring if they caused a crash or twenty. Seventeen watched the scene perplexed.

"What?"

"It's the same cop! C'mon, block it, block them!"

As if hearing Sam's plea, the semi slowed down and both the huge, black truck and the 'Search and Rescue' vehicle moved closer to Bumblebee.

At their back, just before their very eyes, the military tank-like vehicle transformed into a _freaking,_ scary, red-eyed robot, and it was provoking multiple crashes as he rolled towards them. And then, there was no red and blue semi-truck, but _another_ giant robot, to which the red-eyed one tracked down, causing their fall out the complex scheme of roads. The cop car was nowhere in sight.

"Oh my god…!"

The three occupants inside of Bumblebee looked around searching the missing fighters, but there were no signs from neither.

_Is he okay…?_

Ironhide was the one who replied, a bit gruffly.

.:: Optimus knows what he's doing ::.

The Sun was setting when they reached Mission City. Their unusual party only stopped once to get some things Seventeen didn't see and then went on in their aimless route around the streets. The senseless wait, along with thirst, were _killing_ the brunette. What was she doing in this mess in the first place?

A single jet flying over their heads was all it took for them to cut off an entire avenue circulation and signal their position with green smoke. Not knowing what was expected of her, the young subject glanced around restless, annoyed as always with her cuffed hands.

Without warning, both Bumblebee and the black vehicle – identified as Ironhide – transformed into their bipedal forms, trying to get everyone out of there _immediately_.

"It's Starscream! Run! Cover up!"

By her side, the Search and Rescue vehicle opened a door and she dove in without a second though. Due to the rush of it all, she ended lying on her stomach occupying both seats, and she felt it – _him_ – going quickly backwards.

An explosion ran through Seventeen's sensitive ears and she yelped in surprise.

"What…?" She asked, a little dizzied from the noise. Ratchet's voice came out from both his presence and the radio, but her mind did not fully register the words.

.:: It was a Decepticon! ::.

The girl managed to get to a sitting position and looked out, shaking: the whole street was entirely covered in debris and dust. All the people around them seemed to be fine, just some scratches here and there, but they were too affected by the explosion and were looking around somewhat stunned.

Were those… burnt _furbies_?

Perhaps she had not been freed at all and this was just all her imagination, boosted by an overdose.

.:: _Slag _it, femme! Will you pay attention already!? ::.

Finally noticing Ratchet, Seventeen muttered "…what?"

.:: My comrades need me! ::.

To make his point, he opened the door and shook the seat, and took off as soon as she was outside.

.:: Go hide! ::.

The brunette was left there, staring dumbly at the Cybertronian speeding towards the end of the street.

A loud _boom_, followed by panicked screams, and the girl hurried to a near alley for cover. Recalling Sam and Mikaela, she peeked outside the just to search for them, and felt like face palming when she spotted the male. He was sitting there, in the middle of the avenue, when ahead of him some alien droids were starting the mother of all battles.

A knot made itself at home in her stomach when she saw Bumblebee.

_My God… his legs…!_

There was another series of missiles, so she went to the furthest corner, behind some trash containers. What should she do?

The building before her was hit and parts of it fell almost square in her head.

_Okay, staying here: not an option._

Sneaking through the alleyways, the ragged girl reached what she supposed was the contiguous avenue of the first one, about half the size of the one she was coming.

Countless people were already running away from that zone too, and she knew she _should_ probably do that, but her feet refused to move. Glued to that corner she was leaning to, she witnessed how one of the robots crashed on a nearby shop. The signature was known.

_Jazz!_

Seventeen ran to him, but felt uselessness when she reached the silver Autobot: there was nothing she could do for him – or anyone for that matter.

"You ok?"

His head snapped at her and her eyes searched for his, but they were behind a visor-like thing.

.:: Go away tiny, this' no place ta' be just now! ::.

The cuffed brunette powerlessly watched him return to combat and did as told, hiding behind a close van until the fire stopped.

Just when she was leaving her hiding place, another presence approached at an incredible speed and a commotion took place between the Autobots.

"It's Megatron! Retreat!"

Seeing the dark frame of this 'Megatron', it was plain easy to see why he was so feared by her new alien friends. Unlike their allies, his armor had many pointy edges, and to Seventeen all those plus his size and aggressiveness his body practically screamed made her mind to go blank in terror, but then something in her stirred, a feeling that struggled to surface on top of all the others she may have.

Jazz was still fighting the much bigger robot, _alone_, even with the odds against him. He was tossed to the ground, and the girl found herself willing him to stand up.

_C'mon, run away, what are you waiting for you idiot!?_

Both Cybertronians froze instantly, and the Decepticon leader turned his head in her direction, momentarily forgetting the Autobot under his _pede_ that was now desperately trying to break free.

To her dismay, after kicking Jazz outside sight, the black, huge Decepticon moved towards her, and she began to back off backwards, very slowly.

Was just her impression, or the thing was just growing bigger and bigger as he came closer?

The black being snarled a single question.

"Where is the cube!?"

Seventeen's back made contact with a wall, and her legs were nearly giving up supporting her shaking body. Again, Megatron's cold voice filled the air.

"The cube! ._The cube_!" A weapon alarmingly similar to a cannon was pointed to her face, and she looked at it wide eyed.

She screamed when he shot just inches away from her head and fell limp to the ground. Then, Megatron grabbed her roughly and she was lifted to the level of his head.

"You _reek_ its energy, worm! I know you know where it is!" As he spat those words, he squeezed more and more, to the point it was hard to breathe. Watching those red, hateful spots, the subject's mind reverted to her time in captivity, all coherent though shut down, and she did the unthinkable.

She _spat_ square in his right eye, and the next thing she knew she was thrown _somewhere_ and, after her head collided against something hard, all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I know it's been a long while since I posted, but hell, I had to write, rewrite, revise, delette and redone this like... a million times? It's not very long or fullfiling - to my tastes, at least - but I hope you all can forgive me and review your opinions? Also, please, if you notice an error, let me know, it's been only beta'd by my other personality :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Michael Bay/Hasbro do. I'm not making any money from this.**

**Chapter 3**

Bumblebee was getting worrier and worrier as the minutes passed and there were still no news of his charge's whereabouts. The scout wanted to go and search for himself, but that was not possible in his current state, with the circuits of his legs burnt and even their inner receptors refusing to work. All he could do was stay still and watch resignedly as Ratchet repaired him while waiting for any report from their comrades, but sitting there and doing nothing was driving him _crazy_. The only reason he was behaving was for Mikaela's sake.

"You should be able to feel them now."

The yellow bot chirped expectantly and proceeded to awake the receptors, letting out a happy chirrup when, indeed, he was awarded with sensations – painful, but welcomed nonetheless – of his lower half.

.:: Finally! ::.

Without waiting for permission, he got up with quick, clumsy movements, but was stopped by the unmistakable painof a wrench colliding against the back of his helmet.

"And where do you think you're going!?" Ratchet's voice held a tone of warning. The remnants of Bumblebee's door wings lifted up in frustration.

.:: To join the field, what else? ::.

"Oh, no, I'm afraid you're **not**."The younger yellow mech was pushed back to sitting on the tow truck as the medic went on with his work. "Maybe you don't care if you cannot stand properly, but I won't let you get yourself killed."

He stopped his mumbling as his optics dimmed a little, giving away he was being comm-ed.

"**RATCHET**!"

Both Autobots and the human teenager turned to see a very beaten, frantic Jazz running towards them, Ironhide driving not so far from him. When they reached them, the saboteur unfolded his clawed servos from his chest plates to show the female that had been in Ratchet's insides not so long ago. Once again the yellow and red mech snorted mentally at her unhealthiness, but he would have to think about it once her more urgent needs were covered.

Mikaela, who stood on her tiptoes, was quick to move aside the mope of brown hair while trying to distinguish what was grime and what was blood. "God, what happened?"

"Megatron", Ironhide answered grimly once transformed in his true form.

Running a quick scan over the girl, Ratchet had to suppress his surprise at the results, stored them for later investigation and gestured to the silver bot to place her beside the other patient.

"Put her down here." Ratchet lifted her head carefully, where the blood was oozing freely, and cleaned the area with a liquid solution. He scanned her over again, making sure not a single 'anomaly' was left behind.

She was bleeding slowly, but it soon would be a problem if not treated properly. If only she could swiftly redirect her fluids like them to minimize the loss…

The medic pondered tearing some of the fabric his newest patient was wearing to pressure that point, but rejected the idea almost instantly, considering the dirtiness of it. It wouldn't do any good to add infection to her medical problems.

"Ya'll fix 'er, right?"

The Chief Medical Officer watched form the corner of his optics the worried behavior of their Lieutenant, but said nothing of it. He then turned his attention to the single human who was currently with them.

"I'll need something to stop the leaking with."

* * *

The first thing the subject number Seventeen noticed was _pain_. Her back ached, her legs and her arms ached but, once she noticed the searing fire in the back of her skull, they were reduced to a minimal, dull discomfort in comparison.

"Ugh…"

_Just what have they done this time?_

After blinking several times, the subject tried to focus on her surroundings, expecting the white coldness that meant being tied to another experimentation table in one of those awfully well-secured rooms, but she stared dumbly at what she found instead: a pair of blue spotlights incased in some sort of blurry metallic frame with some buildings and sky as background. And suddenly, it spoke.

"Ya' back, tiny!"

Said tiny eep-ed and scrambled to her feet – noticing the freedom of her aching limbs – and fell on her backside in the process, becoming even more frantic when something grabbed her and she was lifted up in the air. The brunette felt a tingling sensation from head to toes that gave her one of the biggest shuddering of her life, and finally focused on what, no, _who_, was holding her in midair. Had she not dreamed about an alien race of robots that had rescued her from her private hell?

"I specifically told you **not** to disturb her, and what do you do!?"

She cringed at the loud 'clank' that was heard and added flying wrenches to her ever-growing 'Weird Things' list.

"Ouch! Chillax, Ratchet! Ah was only greetin' 'er back online!"

A chirp by their side made her smile a little, for it was her former companion-in-hell turned savior, Bumblebee, who was very much alive, and the girl she had met inside him, Mikaela– did she just thought that? –, and the new environment started to really sink in her mind.

_So… it wasn't a dream, was it? Aliens are real, this is all real…_

"All real, tiny! But Ah' won't blame ya' if ya' find me unbelievable charmin' for this world!"

She visibly grimaced, not at all pleased with her lack of mental privacy, and glanced sideways to the one talking, recognized as Jazz, who sported a 'good' collection of dents. Immediately, the recent fight went back to her and Seventeen panicked again.

"You ok? That was unfair, you know! You'd been killed! I bet he was bigger than Optimus!"

She remembered clearly how that black, greyish Decepticon had pinned the smaller Autobot to the road only using a _foot_. But, what happened next? Every time she got closer to what had happened afterwards, nothing came to fill the void.

Before she could ask about it, a loud rumble made itself known from de depths of her stomach and, to her surprise and embarrassment, all the Cybertronian stared at her like she had grown a second head. Just why wasn't she on the ground, where she could find some kind of hideout?

Ironhide was the first to say something while Bumblebee chuckled discretely.

"Primus… what was that?"

Both humans coughed, one trying to hide her amusement and the other, her shame.

"Ehrm… my tummy?" When Ratchet pointed a weird, blue light to her abdomen, she blinked in confusion.

"J-just saying it's food time, no need to freak out-"

"I **know**." She shut her mouth at the sharp interruption of the medic. "The world wide web has all the information about the human species functioning…"Ratchet frowned and locked his blue optics with her green eyes, and she found herself unable to look at them. His stare seemed to say 'I know something you won't like'. Maybe it was her subconscious, warning her about her high chances of being experimented on again. Or maybe both.

"When was the last time you were feed?"

A bitter laugh made its way out of her unwilling throat. "No idea."

Suddenly, she seemed to be far, far away, and muttered "It's not like they could hold anything down at this phase, anyways, although I think they feed them some intravenously stuff… "

To check her point, she rolled up a sleeve and saw multiple punctures were arm met forearm. The medic hummed and seemed to get a bit lost in thought, that is, until he kindly suggested to Jazz to sit his slagging aft so he could assess the extent of his damages.

As soon as she was put down Seventeen too took a seat in the tow truck pondering her new situation, ignoring the fussing of alien patients not behaving to their alien medic. While she now had regained her freedom – however lasting may that be – that did not change the fact that she was surely dying and still had a promise to fulfill…

"Want some?" She was taken from her musings by Mikaela, who now carried a considerably amount of packed food and drinks in her arms. Because Mikaela received no answer, at first she thought she would be questioned where she had gotten it all, but then again the other girl was busy practically eating a veggie sandwich with her eyes, so she shrugged and sat beside her, placing all the stuff in between.

As soon as it was down, the smaller girl wasted no time wolfing all she could scarf down between gulps of water. After three or maybe four minutes, she became aware of her lack of manners, blushed and directed an apologetic glance to Mikaela, who had watched amazed and slightly disgusted how Seventeen inhaled all within her reach.

"Uh… don't worry, must be really hungry hm?" She said, trying to break the uncomfortable situation. Curious green eyes locked on her, and Seventeen nodded. "You have no idea."

After some awkward silence passed – with more arguing as background – she finally broke eye contact, and struggled to find the correct words "Thanks… I can't believe I'm finally out in the open, you know? You really don't appreciate some things until you loose them." At this she lifted her gaze up, to the sky, marveling at the beauty of the Sun's reflection on some windows.

Mikaela looked up, too, before setting her eyes on the filthy subject before speaking. "About that… what was all that back at the dam?" A stolen glance from her fellow female told her she shouldn't have said anything about that at all. Neither girl was aware of the sudden silence between the Autobots, one lost in memories and the other chastising herself for being noisy at inappropriate times.

"We… I…" With a heavy breath, the subject tried to clear her mind. "You know about that cube, yes?" The young mechanic nodded, surprised but eager to get some answers. "Sector Seven, the Advanced Research Department in particular, were pretty interested in something… I think it was that thing, the All Spark. How it worked, how could they take advantage of its energy... I cannot assure you what was exactly their goal, but I'm proof that they were _interested_ in it at least." She lifted her left sleeve up to her upper arm, showing a '17' that marked her flesh like a burn, but with a somewhat metallic shine.

The wild haired brunette began explaining with a dull, emotionless voice "I'm Subject number Seventeen, as you could guess from when you got that muzzle off me… There were many before myself and many others after… They would run an initiation test, you survived, they'd brand you with the number of 'success'…"

_Imara looked around her with a hateful glare. The metallic walls, the crystal panel –the faces that would appear from time to time – the ceiling, the camera… There was nothing in there she did not hate. How could they be so cruel? Were they not the same?_

_The girl sat in the cot, scowling. Of course they were not the same, her captives were power-hungry hypocrites who would do anything to achieve their wishes. Now she could state a fact: if it was anything like the hell she was on regular basis, she hated how other creatures would be treated for the comfort of people. Chickens that had not even known the Sun? Sturgeons killed to eat their roes? Breeding of rodents for their hide? Was it that different for whatever was done to her without her consent?_

_Not for the first time, she felt utterly, completely ashamed of her species, and some tears threatened to fall- _

Seventeen sighed, not really wishing to revive her time under the care of the scientists, and brought a hand to her brows, smoothing her frown. Anything but talking about her, there had to be something…

"Where is Sam?"

Before she could get her answer, she gasped and clutched the center of her chest in confusion as a burning feeling began to spread all over her heart. It left as quick as it came, but Seventeen was left with a curious _emptiness_… like something that was previously there was no more and she felt strangely sad by that.

"It seems Megatron was defeated at least." Ironhide's statement came with a sense of quietness from all the Cybertronians around her, contrary to her own, unknown despair.

"Gheez, O.P. took his sweet time to comm us!"

"G-guys?" She called out in a whimper, desperate to know what was wrong with her. Why was she crying? Why did she felt so alone all of sudden?


End file.
